Untitled
by littleone2
Summary: A girl who loves Lotr so much.. will she give up her life for it?
1. The beginning

Authors notes: Okay so I just wanted to say that first of all, I don't own any of these characters ('cept for one, Erin!) and I'm no author, just a sad little girl with nothing to do but write. Truth is, I've never read the Lord of the Rings books, as much as I'd like to, so I've only seen the movies. The FotR about a million times, the Two Towers, only once. So bear with me! I totally expect this to suck!  
  
Okay, so now that I've got all that out, I can begin with my sad and pathetic story!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Erin Clarkston sat in the backseat of her best friend's father's car, trying to see out the window, though it was most impossible. For one thing, Erin was very small for thirteen and for another, it was raining. Plus it didn't help that she'd forgot her glasses at home. She sighed. This kind of day would usually get her feeling depressed, but nothing could ruin today. For she was going to see The Two Towers! She was even more excited than her bestest friend Jacklynn,who was sitting next to her, chewing one of her carefully manicured nails. Jackie looked over at Erin and flashed a smile.  
  
"I can't believe we're finally gonna see it! I've waited a whole year!" She said, and shivered with excitement. Deep down, Erin was nearly screaming to get there. At the moment they were stuck in traffic. The wait was killing her.  
  
Up front in the driver's seat was Jacklynn's father Jack (Yes,very confusing!) who was cursing under his breath. She could make out something like,"Whats everybody doin' outta work on a Monday?" Normally Erin would have giggled, but not today. They were so close to the cinemas, she could nearly make out the shape of the building. Too bad her far vision sucked. She sighed and took up the habit of chewing her lip. Jackie leaned forward to talk to her father.  
  
"Who knew I'd spend my fourteenth birthday in traffic?" Jackie muttered to him. Big mistake. Jack started cursind and honked his horn a few times, leaned out the window and started yelling at the others around them. This only led to more honking. Erin wanted to die in her seat.  
  
Luckily traffic started up again and they started moving. They passed a wreck that had been the cause of the whole ordeal, and as Erin looked on curiously, she could've sworn she saw Legolas. She quickly shook the thought away. Her eyes had failed her again as she looked back, and it was just some guy who didn't even resemble Legolas.  
  
Jack parked the car and the three headed up to get in line to buy tickets. It was a cold December day, and Erin wished she brought a coat. Her sweater just wasn't going to do it. Standing in line, Erin reached only to peoples elbows. It sucked to be short, it really did. Even with Jackie, she only reached her shoulders.  
  
As Erin was standing and waiting, enjoying seeing her own breath, someone walking out of the cinemas caught her eye. But.. it couldn't be! He looked just like Aragorn. Erin blinked, and he was gone. She shook her head. She definitely needed to start remembering her glasses.She'd obviously missed something, because all of sudden Jackie was tugging her through the doors, calling to her father,"I'll buy you Skittles,K, dad?"  
  
They were yet again in a line but this time for snacks. Erin complained. "Can't we find our seats first? The good ones'll be taken soon!" Jackie just nodded and they hurried into the theater room , and found three empty seats in the middle rows. Erin frowned. It was lucky the screen was so big, otherwise she'd be too far to see anything.  
  
The movie was long, and Jackie, who'd liked Lord of the Rings longer than Erin, was fidgeting. It took a few minutes, then she whispered quickly that she had to pee, and ran from the room. Erin giggled. The movie went on and Erin loved it even more than the first. Too soon, it was over, and Jack led the two girls back to the car. Erin settled in the same place as before and said nothing, trying to remember everything that had happened in the movie. Sometimes, she so longed that Middle-Earth was real. That she could be there instead of here. Sure.. it seemed kinda bad, what with all the dangers.. but heck! Erin liked excitement. It was kind of strange for Erin.. Last year, when FotR came out, she'd hated it without even seeing it. Strange. But when Jackie had finally forced her to watch, she'd bought it right away and watched it a million times afterwards. Now she was truly obsessed.  
  
The ride home was quiet and peaceful, everyone left to their thoughts. Jackie put on her headphones and ignored Erin, and Erin her. She closed her eyes and waited until Jack dropped her off at home. 


	2. Unfortunate

Erin waved goodbye to her friend a half hour later, as she walked up the path to her house. Jackie leaned out the window and yelled something about getting on Instant Messenger later.. Erin shrugged and waved again, then ran towards her house, went inside, and slammed the door.  
  
Her mother gave her a disapproving look. "Uh uh, Erin Renae Clarkston. You've likely woken your father."  
  
Erin shrugged again and sat down at the table. Her father slept days, worked nights. But who cared if he woke up now? Only a few hours till it was dark out. Her mother gave her a look that sent chills down her spine, and she knew she was in trouble. But for what, she didn't know. She gulped. "Yes, mommy?" She put on her best how-could-you-be-mad-at-this-face looks. It wasn't working.  
  
"Young lady, I want an explanation now!"  
  
"I didn't do anything, mommy.."  
  
"Don't give me that. Who else could've done it?"  
  
"Done what?"  
  
Her mother's eyes turned even colder, if that was possible."You know well what I mean. You let Timmy's kitten outside!"  
  
Erin gulped."No-no I didn't! I wouldn't.."  
  
"You were the only one home. You left the door open, and nows shes gone. Little Timmy will be devastated. You're grounded! Go up to your room."  
  
Erin's eyes stung as she trudged up the stairs to her room. She'd loved the kitten too, so why should she be punished? She hadn't meant to let the kitten out. She'd been in such a hurry that morning when Jack and Jackie arrived to get her, she'd forgotten things, like her glasses and closing the door.  
  
In her room, Erin cried. She hated how her mother got to her like that. She so wanted to say a little something to her mother, but she.. couldn't. Somehow, she couldn't. She sat on her bed, her knees hugged to her chest, and she wept.  
  
It was a few hours later. Erin had cried herself to sleep, and now it was dark out. She wiped away ehr tears and left her room and started down the stairs.  
  
Her mother was sitting and watching TV with her father, and her little brother Timmy was about to knock over a some of their mothers precious china. Erin hurried forward and snatched Timmy back, just as the china shattered across teh floor. The sound alerted her parents who came running in. They looked from the mess to their too small children, and they both wore a look that told Erin she was in trouble. Wait.. not her, Timmy whould be in trouble!  
  
"Erin! What have you done?" Her father asked, his voice a whisper.  
  
"N-n-nothing daddy. It was Timmy. I found him about to break it all, so I grabbed him." She said, unable to meet their cold eyes.  
  
"We both know thats a lie. Now, I want you to clean up this mess, aplogize to your brother for accusing him,and then go back to your room!" Her mother said, and then left the room with her father and Timmy,who turned back once to stick his tongue out at her.  
  
Tears spilled down Erin's cheeks as she picked up the sharp pieces. Twice she cut herself. After she'd swept up, she went up to her room. She couldn't bear to apologize to that little brat who was her brother. 


	3. Lost

A/n: Those were really nice reviews! Thanks Luichien Greenleaf and Samus! And yes, I am new! And yes.. I had to watch the movie without my glasses. It wasn't too bad but I'm definitely going again, and this time I won't forget anything!  
  
Up in her room, Erin cried until no more tears came, and she did not wipe them away. She considered running away. Sure,it was foolish.. but she knew no one understood her here. It was like she just didn't belong. She didn't even look like them! For one thing, her hair was dirty blonde with little curls, she had brown eyes,and she was too skinny and short, with long legs. The rest of her family had reddish brown hair and were tall, yet very filled out. Erin used to think she was adopted. Sometimes she still did.  
  
Erin reached her window and looked out into the night. All was quiet and still.. It would be difficult to run away if she couldnt even get down from her window! She frowned, and put on her glasses, figuring that would at least help. Then she slipped out of her window and onto the slanted roof. She had nothing to hold onto except for her window ledge,so she was careful to keep her blance when she let go, all the while praying she could for once be graceful. She spotted a tree and inched towards it. Hopefully she could climb down form there.  
  
Once she reached the tree, she bit her lip, and grabbed a branch and came slowly off the roof. Erin let out a breath of relief and started climbing down. Erin hated heights, if you hadn't guessed.  
  
It would have been totally dark outside if it hadn't been for the streetlights. She breathed on her hands to warm them up and started running along the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going.. only that she didn't want to go home. Not ever.  
  
Erin reached the edge of the woods and considered going in. But that would be stupid.. wild animals could be in there! She frowned. It was either in there, or somewhere else, where she'd be found way faster. She took a deep breath and ran forward into the dark and creepy forest. Inside, it seemed even colder. She shivered and stuffed her hands into her jean pockets. She sniffled and hoped she wasn't catching a cold. Just then, she could've sworn she'd heard a growl.. no, not here. She wasn't deep enough in the forest to hear anything like that. Her imagination had fooled her again. But.. there it was again! Right behind her. Erin didn't have the courage to look back and check. Instead she whimpered and ran as fast as she could.  
  
When she finally stopped, she was out of breath and totally lost, and she definitely had a cold. She sneezed three times in a row and knocked her glasses off. Thats when the tears came again.  
  
"Why did I even leave? It was warm back home.. I had a room.. Parents, even if they didn't love me.."She asked herself aloud.  
  
Erin curled up under a tree, shivering and crying until she fell asleep. 


	4. I'm where! ?

Erin slept for hours and had pleasant dreams. She was lucky to have slept, because otherwise she would have realised what was happening and justhow cold it was getting. When she woke, she found she was still in the forest, but it was light out. Most likely early morning.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, she groped around for her glasses which had slipped off and put them on, and blinked a few times.  
  
"What the heck.."  
  
Erin was in a forest, but not the same one. Sure, it had been dark last night, but she'd have known if she'd been here before. She definitely hadn't. She stood up slowly and saw she wasn't much too far frm the edge of the forest. Hopefully she could find a phone and call her parents to tell them shes alright.  
  
Erin was getting sudden chills, even though it was pretty warm here. She was sure she'd gotten sick last night.  
  
If she hadn't been in such a hurry to get out of the forest, she would have noticed how totally awesome it really was. How.. familiar it was.  
  
Erin shivered again as she came out of the forest and followed a dirt path. Up ahead she could see small houses, and a few people out working. She slowly walked to them.  
  
A few of them had noticed her before she'd gotten there,and they stared curiously. She stared right back. Had she just walked into a town of midgets or what? Erin frowned and was abotu to ask where she was when she suddenly collapsed, too sick to go on.  
  
Hours later, Erin woke but did not open her eyes. She could tell she was inside, and on a bed that was perfect size for her. She could hear two female voices.  
  
"I've never seen her before. I wonder where shes from." One said to the other.  
  
"Her mother must be worried. Shes just a child." Said another.  
  
Erin groaned and opened her eyes. Two women with curly hair and smiling faces looked back at her.  
  
"You're awake! How do you feel, dear?"  
  
"Icky." She responded, and closed her eyes again.  
  
"No,dear,stay awake! You'll lose consciousness again." One said, and propped a illow up for her so she could sit up.  
  
"I don't feel good. I want to go home."Erin said, and rubbed at her eyes."I don't know where I am!"  
  
"Oh,poor dear."One said.  
  
"We'd like to get you home, little one. But first we must know who you are."  
  
"I'm Erin Renae Clarkston. Where am I?" Her head hurt as she tried to think.  
  
"You're in the Shire, Erin. Hobbiton."  
  
Erin stared."Are you serious? This isn't a joke, right?"  
  
The woman nodded."I am serious. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
Erin nodded and got up out of bed. She wouldn't believe this until she'd seen for herself.  
  
"You should stay in bed! You're not well." Erin ignored them and made her way out. She was actually just a tiny bit shorter than the hobbit women, which didn't make her feel any better. She hadn't known she was *that* short.  
  
Once she walked out the door, she gasped. She looked around and saw exactly what she'd seen when she watched the movies. Little tiny houses and little tiny people.. with furry feet. Erin swayed and looked about to faint, when someone caught her. Everything went black. 


	5. Exploring

A/n: I'm pleased to see that you all like this! :-) You're all too nice. Well, thanks for the kind reviews! I will put in the next chapter for ya'll now. Oh and BTW: Erin is based on me.. heh.. if you hadn't guessed. I never get up the courage to run away, but sometimes I want to!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Erin woke in the same bed as before, and she didn't waste any time getting up. She was feeling much better and was very much ready to explore. She'd decided that she'd probably died from the cold in the woods and gone to heaven, or she'd completely lost her mind. She grinned. If she was imagining all this and really had gone nuts, it wasn't as bad as she'd thought it'd be.  
  
Erin explored the tiny house. She could see how any adult would hit their head if they stood up in here. The house was nice and cozy, but she was more curious about what it was like outside.  
  
Just as she was heading out, in came a hobbit she had never met, but knew him the second she saw him.  
  
"Sam?"She asked, her eys wide. He looked exactly like he had in the movie. There was no mistaking him.  
  
The hobbit looked surprised."How did you know my name?"  
  
Erin shrugged and looked down at her feet., as if they'd suddenly become very interesting. That was when she realised she did not have her glasses. But.. she could see perfectly now!  
  
"Where're my glasses?" She asked him.  
  
"Those things you was wearing? In that room you were in." Erin ran back to get them, and found Sam was waiting for her.  
  
"So you're feeling better? You fainted yesterday." Sam was looking at her curiously. Erin stared back. It was only starting to sink in.. she was in Middle-Earth! She simply nodded to Sam and smiled politely, not sure what to say. It was wierd, being nearly as tall as a grown-up. But hes not,she reminded herself. Hes a hobbit.  
  
Erin left him then and walked outside. She looked strange with the others. She could've passed as a hobbit, except she didn't have hairy feet. Up ahead she saw a small group of hobbit children and she watched them play. It was like being in the movie.  
  
She sat down in the grass next to the path she'd come on yesterday, and watched as two hobbits she recognized passed. Pippin and Merry. They both gave her curious looks. Erin played with a bit of her curly hair and stood up.  
  
"Hiya! I'm Erin and I'm new here."She said, trying not to look shy.  
  
The two stared at her for a moment longer before grinning. "Well, I'm Meriodoc Brandybuck and this is Peregrin Took. But most call us Merry and Pippin." Merry told her. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"So whats going on around here?" Erin asked, trying to sound casual. Inside she was dieing to just burst out and ask them all sorts of questions, but she knew she couldn't do that.  
  
"We're getting ready for Bilbo's birthday party."Pippin told her."And Gandalf's coming! He'll bring fireworks."  
  
Erin nodded as the two walked on. But now she knew something, and she wasn't sure if it scared her or if she was excited. This meant.. they didn't know about the One Ring yet. It hadn't happened yet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be here for all that.  
  
Up ahead she spotted a familiar scene. Gandalf the Grey was coming up in his wagon and she saw the familiar black-haired hobbit running up and talking to him. She was too far to hear for herself, but she knew just what they were saying..  
  
Erin sat back down and breathed in deep. She knew now that everything was going to go just as it had in the movie, and she was going to be affected one way or another.  
  
Later that day, Erin saw Frodo Baggins standing alone. Erin chewed her lip. She was too nervous to go talk to him, as much as she'd like to. Too late. He'd noticed her staring and was coming over.  
  
"I haven't seen you before. Whats your name?"He asked.  
  
Erin stared at him. She couldn't get over his eyes, which were so beautiful and blue.. She saw he was still waiting for an answer."Oh sorry Frodo. I'm Erin Clarkston."  
  
Frodo frowned a little."How did you know my name?" Erin simply shrugged. She had to stop doing that. "Where are you from, Erin?" He asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said, and went back to chewing her lip.  
  
Frodo looked at her a moment longer before walking off. That was smooth,she told herself. He thinks you're a total dork now. 


	6. The Party

A/n: I've gotten such nice reviews.. *tear* I don't deserve that.. Well, thanks all! I really appreciate the nice comments.  
  
The day wasn't a total loss. Sure, she'd kind of ruined it with Frodo, but Pippin and Merry seemed to be fascinated with her. She spent most of the day with them and explored the Shire. She enjoyed them because they made her laugh, even when they ddin't mean to.  
  
As it was getting into the evening, Erin decided to go back to the little house she'd woken up in. In her room she saw a dress layed out for her. Grinning, she quickly changed into it, but kept her shoes on because, after all, she wasn't a hobbit. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and ran outside.  
  
It was dark out now. Time for the party. Erin couldnt help but smile.. she knew exactly what was going to happen, and when. She ran down to join the crowd with a big grin on her face.  
  
The party was fun. There was music and Erin even got the chance to dance with the hobbits. It was wonderful. For the first time, she felt like she was really at home. She enjoyed the fireworks and watched as Merry and Pippin took one of the fireworks.  
  
"The big one!" A soft voice said. Erin crept closer to watch. She couldn't miss this.  
  
She waited for them to say,"It is in the ground!" before she'd go. She didn't really want to get caught..  
  
Too late. The firework was set off and Erin fell to the ground. She'd been too close. The dragon firework was fantastic to watch.  
  
"Oh wow!" Erin said, her eyes shining as she watched it. She saw Gandalf coming up and grabbing them up by the ears, just as she sat up. She giggled and mouthed the words he was saying to them. Then she covered her mouth, for Gandalf was giving her a very peculiar look. She scrambled off and ran back to the party.  
  
Since Pippin and Merry were off doing dishes, Erin decided she should try talking to Frodo again. She sat down next to him. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Hi."She said quietly.  
  
"Hello." He said, glancing over at her.  
  
"Nice party.." She said,unable to meet those amazing eyes..  
  
"Yes it is. Half the Shire was invited." Erin simply nodded in reply and turned her gaze to Bilbo, who was standing before everyone looking nervous. She knew why, of course. When he started talking, she waited for his famous line and couldn't help mouthing the words along with him. Mistake. She looked over and saw that once again, Gandalf was watching her and this time he was frowning. Then he turned his attention back to Bilbo. Erin looked back in time to see him disappear. quickly turned around to watch the reactions of teh hobits. Frodo was blinking, disbelieving. Most of them had a shocked look on their faces.  
  
Erin stood up and left the party early. She was dieing to go up to Bag End and spy but.. she couldn't do that. So she went back to the house she was staying in and fell asleep. 


	7. It Begins

Days passed after Gandalf and Bilbo left. Erin waited patiently. She hadn't yet decided what she'd do when it came time.. would she go with Frodo, or stay behind and wait it out? She knew what would happen in the end.  
  
Life was easy in the Shire. Erin quite enjoyed it. But she also found that she was bored. Bored beyond belief. The only time she wasn't was when she was with Merry and Pippin, who always made her laugh.  
  
Gandalf was back. Erin mentally kicked herself for not getting to know Frodo better. She so wanted to go with him now.  
  
It was dark out, and she saw Sam creeping up to Bag End to eavesdrop. She silently followed him.Sam took a position below a window, but Erin didn't dare get so close. Too late. Sam had spotted her.  
  
"Oh man.." She muttered, as he motioned for her to come over. She silently obeyed, knowing what would come of this.  
  
"What're you doin', miss Erin?"He whispered,careful so that the ones inside would not hear.  
  
"I followed you." Erin mumbled. Sam frowned. But they both knew she couldn't leave now without being seen. Inside she could almost hear what Gandalf was saying. She knew it anyway. She closed her eyes and pictured the scene form the movie, and mouthed the words Gandalf was saying...  
  
"How d'you do that?" Sam whispered, bringing her back to reality.  
  
Erin's eyes went wide. She said nothing. Sam frowned and listened to the ones inside again. Erin wasn't really listening, not until she heard Gandalf say "Get down" and Sam was picked up and pulled through the window, and slammed down onto a table. When Erin thought it was safe she got up and peeked through the window. There she saw a familiar scene. Gandalf was saying, "I've thought of a better use for you." When Erin climbed through the window.  
  
"Don't hurt him!"She cried, and everybody turned to look at her. Erin chewed her lip and wondered why she'd done that. She knew very well he wouldn't hurt Sam.  
  
"Who is this?" Gandalf asked the two hobbits.  
  
"Erin." Sam mumbled.  
  
Erin's lip began to bleed from her chewing on it so long, but that didn't stop her.  
  
"Sorry.. sorry.. I'll go now." She muttered, and put on foot up to climb out the window, but the old wizard stopped her.  
  
"No.. no,you've heard to much. Wait.." He blinked at her."You were the one at the party, weren't you?"  
  
Erin chewed her lip hard and looked down.  
  
"We don't have time for this. We must go now."  
  
They'd stayed up all night by the time Gandalf left them. The two hobbits strayed behind as Erin walked forward. Her long legs carried her faster than them, and she had to keep reminding herself to slow down.  
  
She'd been given a cloak like Frodo's and Sam's which she really liked. She'd never owned anything like it.  
  
Erin so wished she'd gotten to know them better now, because now they talked but she was left alone. She should've known that Pippin and Merry didn't join them for awhile.  
  
When, at last they reached the corn field, Erin was beginning to feel a little better. Soon she'd have her friends to keep her company at least a little. Sam seemed to care for her, but Frodo didn't seem to understand her.  
  
Erin walked with Frodo so she could be sure to find Pippin and Merry first. She waited for Sam,who strayed behind.  
  
"Frodo! Mr Frodo?" She heard Sam and Frodo turned back to see him looking worried.  
  
"Sam?"That went unnoticed as Frodo said,"Whats the matter?"  
  
"I thought I'd lost you." Said Sam, and he hurried towards them.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Its just something Gandalf said. Don't you lose him,Samwise Gamgee,and I don't mean to."  
  
"Sam,we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"Erin mouthed the words with him, and recieved an odd look from the hobbits. She shrugged and a moment later was plowed over by her two favorite hobbits.  
  
Erin sat there, giggling. Sam helped Frodo up and then he noticed what Merry and Pippin had with them."You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"  
  
Pippin helped Erin up and she gave him a small hug. A dog barked off in the distance, and all five of them started running. Erin knew what was coming, but she couldn't very well stop them.. soon, she was running behind Frodo, and when the ground ended she fell with rest of them,tumbling down the hill.  
  
In the movie she'd thought this part funny, but now she was just irritated. She'd gotten herself dirty, and Merry had landed on her, squishing her good.  
  
"Ouch.." Erin muttered. She sat forgotten in the middle of the road as Pippin cried,"Mushrooms!" And the three hobbits went to investigate. She watched as Frodo stared down the road, and she remembered the scene well. A chill ran down her spine. She couldn't wait any longer. She fled to the hiding place and waited, and heard Frodo yell,"Get off the road!"  
  
She closed her eyes tightly and felt the hobbits sqeeze in beside her. She heard the Black Rider's shriek and chewed her lip,her eyes still shut. She was shivering uncontrollably and wanted nothing more than for it to be over.  
  
Sam had stopped Frodo from putting the Ring on, and Merry threw a cabbage off into the bushes. They started off running, Erin in the lead. When they finally stopped, and Erin was catching her breath, she heard Frodo say,"Sam and I must get to Bree."  
  
Erin shivered and followed as the hobbits started running again. She stumbled twice, but managed to keep up and actually run faster than Frodo. The Black Riders were back, which only gave her more reason to run. She made it to the ferry first, following by Sam,Pippin and Merry. Frodo barely made it. "How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked. Merry answered,"Brandywine Bridge,twenty miles."  
  
Erin suddenly had no idea why she was here. Her, a little girl, was with them, helping. But not really helping. She was mostly just along for the ride, like Merry and Pippin.  
  
"But I have to help somehow, I have to!" She thought to herself. But she could think of nothing to do.  
  
When they finally stopped and left the boat, Erin was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in a bed and fall asleep. But she couldnt,she reminded herself. She had to stay awake and meet Strider. She followed the hobbits for quite some time on their way to Bree. She was soaked and cold by the time they finally made it.  
  
"Five hobbits?"Said the gross old man."Strange. What could four hobbits be wantin in Bree?"  
  
Erin didn't mind the slight mistake. After all, she did look like a hobbit. The height and the hair did it.  
  
"We wish to stay at the Inn. Our business is our own."Frodo said.  
  
"All right,young sir,I meant no offence. Theres talk of strange folk abroad." He let them in through the door  
  
Erin didn't like Bree at all. She felt shorter than normal around everybody, and everything was too dark. She was relieved when they stepped into the Prancing Pony.  
  
Frodo and the others talked to the man while Erin scanned the room for Strider. She found him immediatly in a corner, or at least, she thought it was him. It was hard to tell. He was watching the group and when his eyes fell on Erin, she turned away. She had no idea why, but he gave her the creeps. She felt Merry grab her hand and pull her to the table with them.  
  
Erin tuned out their conversation so she could look around the pub. Everybody was grown-up, and the hobbits looked like children next to them. Well, Erin was a child, but anyways..  
  
Finally the hobbits had noticed Strider and Frodo asked the man who he was. Again, Erin tuned out the conversation. She vaguely noticed Pippin leaving to get a pint, and she did notice when Frodo got up and the Ring went up into the air, and he caught it on his finger. Erin had been expecting it,of course, but seeing it happenw as very different. She closed her eyes and pictured the scene from the movie..  
  
Suddenly, he was back, and Strider was right beside her, grabbing him up and taking him to his room. Pippin and Merry quickly grabbed the first things they could (like a chair) and followed. Erin giggled. She couldn't help it. She was getting strange looks again, so she grabbed a spoon and followed.  
  
Outside the room, she could hear voices, and she closed her eyes again, picturing the scene. Just then, Pippin and Merry nearly broke down the door trying to get in. Erin got a good look at Strider then. He looked just as he did in the movie. Frodo looked totally scared.  
  
They ended up staying the night. Well,duh, we already knew that. Erin fell into a light sleep eventually, but woke as soon as the Ringwraiths came. She sat up fast. The others were awake now, too. And Strider was sitting by the window.  
  
"What are they?" Someone asked.  
  
Erin mouthed the words with him,eyes shut. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. She done it back home when she'd watched the movie. It was a bad habit she must break. Erin opened her eyes to see everyone was starign at her, and Strider was giving her an especially curious look.  
  
"How-"Before he could say anything else,Erin interrupted."I don't know!" Then she put a pillow over her head and lay back down, faking sleep until she actually dozed off. 


	8. A twist

A/N: Wow.. thanks for all the reviews Samus! You must be really interested in this. Like I've said, I haven't read the books so.. I don't know these things! If I mess up again like that, please tell me! I've been begging my mom to let me get the books but..no.. I still haven't got a chance. Anyways, enough about that!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Erin woke up later than the rest. She had about two minutes to get fully awake before they started out.  
  
A few hours later, as they were walking away from Bree, she waited for Pippin to say his line that always made her laugh. The hobbits were stopping for second breakfast.  
  
"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." Strider was saying. Erin was chewing her lip again,trying not to laugh and failing. Strider had started ignoring her a few miles back, after she'd giggled for absolutely no reason.  
  
"What about breakfast?"Asked Pippin.  
  
"We've already had it."  
  
Then it came."We've had one yes.What about second breakfast?" Strider started walking away, but Erin didn't move."What bout elevenses?Lunch?Afternoon tea?Dinner?Supper?He knows about them,doesn't he?" Pippin looked worried. Then came two apples that hit Pippin, and Erin couldn't hold it back anymore. She giggled like a maniac and ran forward to catch up with Strider.  
  
But then, she had a sudden feeling, a feeling so strange she had to stop. She gotten ahead of the hobbits, and Strider was just out of sight. She suddenly had the worst headache of he rlife and fell to her knees. She clutched her head and let out a small scream, and then it all went black...  
  
  
  
Erin woke in a familiar forest, and she ached all over. She shivered in the cold and got herself up. She felt like crying. It had all been a dream.. all of that,none of it real..  
  
The tears came and she couldn't stop them. How could it be true?  
  
She decided she should go home. There she could at least get warm, and be a little less miserable..  
  
Erin climbed back up the tree and onto the roof, and carefully balanced herself as she reached her window and crawled through.  
  
Her room was just how she'd left it. The digital clock read that she'd been gone a few hours. Erin plopped down on her bed and cried. She didn't belong here. She belonged in Middle-Earth. It couldn't have been a dream. It had been real, she just knew it.  
  
Erin spent the next few days in her room, refusing to come out. She ate the food her mothe rleft otuside her door but refused to talk to her. She hoped that maybe,somehow, she could get back to Middle-Earth. Somehow. She had to!  
  
Timmy decided to wander in one day. Erin gave him an evil look, and he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Do that again, and I'll cut it off!" She warned. Timmy looked shocked.  
  
"You wouldn't!.. Would you?" He asked,very quietly.  
  
"I would. Now get out!" Timmy silently obeyed. Erin expected him to go off an tattle on her, but he didn't. For that she was grateful.  
  
Jackie called a few times, but Erin never answered. She missed her real friends back in her *real* home.  
  
Days passed. Erin was finally persuaded out of her room by her mother, who offered to take her to see The Two Towers again. She should've known it was a trick.  
  
"I want to know whats wrong with you lately. What have you been doing in there? What are you not telling us?"  
  
Erin simply chewed her lip and stared at her mother, as if she just didn't understand. Her mother sighed and left the room.  
  
Erin eventually began to leave the house, but things were not the same. Things seemed so.. empty. So unreal. And everytime she saw a LotR poster, she'd start crying and look away. No one understood. No one ever would.  
  
A/N: NO! This is not the end. I know it seems like it, but really, be patient! 


	9. Home Again

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews! I'm so happy that you like this. I'll get the next chapter in before I have to go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time passed slowly. Most everyone had given up on Erin, who inisted that she'd visted Middle-Earth. Some thought she'd lost her mind, others that she had an over active imagination. The only one that seemed to realise something was wrong was Jackie. She stuck by her.  
  
Today, the two girls were lounging in Erin's room. Jackie sat on the floor, flipping through a magazine, as Erin sat on her bed staring blankly at the wall. Jackie sighed.  
  
"Erin? Please.. tell me what really happened! We used to be best friends. We used to tell eachother everything!" Jackie looked up at her friend, and saw nothing but deep sorrow on her face."Please tell me,Erin."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I did. No one will." Erin said with a monotone voice.  
  
"Try me. Please, Erin! I want to help you."Jackie turned so she could give her full attention to her friend.  
  
Erin sighed and looked down at Jackie."I've told you before. I traveled to Middle-Earth, I met the hobbits, I met Strider.. and then I came back. Thats the truth."  
  
Jackie frowned. That was what she said, always. But maybe she should go along with it, just this once."Sure. So you went to Middle-Earth. Is there any way you can prove this?"  
  
Erin shook her head."Sometimes I wonder if I go back to that same place in the woods, I'll travel back. Oh, I want to go back so badly! I don't belong here, Jackie!"  
  
Jackie had an idea."Lets camp out in the woods tonight and find that spot, and we'll try it?"  
  
Erin chewed her lip as she thought this over. Jackie thought this was a disgusting habit. Finally, she nodded slowly."You'll do that with me?"  
  
"Of course! You're my best friend and I want to see you happy again."  
  
Erin smiled. It was a rare thing to see these days.  
  
"Tonight I'm going back to Middle-Earth!"  
  
Later that night, Erin led the way to the woods with a backpack. This time, she was bringing a camera so she could prove that she'd been there. Behind her Jackie walked a little slower. She'd packed more things than Erin and it was weighing her down.  
  
"Maybe you should drop a few things out?"Erin suggested, but Jackie held her backpack protectively and Erin shook her head, continueing on.  
  
Erin hadn't exactly gotten her parents permission to come out here, but it didn't matter. She didn't intend on coming back. As they reached the edge of the woods, Jackie slowed to give her feet a rest.  
  
"No! We gotta keep going, Jack. We can't stop yet!"Erin waited for her friend to follow.  
  
Jackie flipped her golden hair and got up, looking particularly annoyed." I just got a pedicure. I'll get blisters!"But she said nothing as she followed Erin into the woods, and Erin tried to remember the path she'd taken so long ago.  
  
"I think it was here that I heard the creature, then I ran straight.. through there!"Erin pointed excitedly forward and started running. Jackie groaned and followed at a much slower speed.  
  
"How much longer?" Jackie called to Erin, who was still running, despite the weight of her backpack.  
  
"I think we're close! I'll know it when I see it." Jackie was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea after all, just as Erin stopped right in front of her, and the two tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Ouchies.."Jackie mumbled, brushing herself off. But Erin was staring fixedly at a tree.  
  
"This is it." Erin muttered."I slept here that night."  
  
Jackie was relieved to finally have stopped. She found a semi-clean spot to sit down and waited for Erin, wjo sat down next to her a minute later.  
  
"Now what?" But Erin put a finger to her lips."Quiet. We must concentrate on everything LotR. I dreamed about it tha night, I remember. I was thinking about. So we've got to now. Shut your eyes!"  
  
Jackie grumbled but did as she was told. She giggled as she thought about Erin running around, looking like a hobbit. Jackie thought it was funny how short her friend was. She was much taller but was also very skinny, and.. she had looks going for her, she knew. Well, whatever, it was time to do what she was supposed to. She concetrated on the cutey Legolas, on Frodo and the other cute hobbits, and Aragorn and..  
  
Jackie opened one eye to see what was happening. Nothing. She saw her friend with her eyes tightly shut and she really felt for her. The whole thing had obviously been a dream. A dream that went away, like all others did.  
  
Jackie ended up lying down and waited for Erin to quit. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Erin woke. She did not remember falling asleep, but she kenw she must have, because now she was in a bed, in a beautiful room...  
  
"Oh my! I know where I am, I'm-" But she was cut off by someone.  
  
"You're in Rivendell." Said a familiar voice. It was Frodo. She looked over and saw him and Sam.  
  
"Oh.. wow.. I did it!" Erin said excitedly, and sat up.  
  
"Did what?" Sam asked, but Erin just grinned.  
  
"What happened?" Erin asked after a bit. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Thats a long story, actually-" Erin looked over and saw Pippin and Merry walk in.  
  
"You screamed, and when we ran to you, you were gone!" Said Merry.  
  
"Frodo got stabbed-" Sam said.  
  
"And a few days later, they found you outside Rivendell."Frodo finished.  
  
Erin's eyes widened as she realised something very important."Did they, by chance, find a tall blond girl with me?"  
  
They all shook their heads no, and Erin didn't know what to think. Surely Jackie had traveled with her! So what happened?  
  
Jackie woke feeling very uncomfortable, like she'd slept on a rock. Well, turned out, she did. She stood up quickly and swayed before falling back over.  
  
"What the heck?"She frowned and got back up, and started walking. Why had the forest changed?  
  
Jackie had a horrible headache. She wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and sleep the pain away. Just then, she remembered what Erin and her had done last night, and she stopped in her tracks. What if.. what if it had worked? She had to find out. Up ahead, she saw a man on a horse and she made her way to him. Her headache only grew worse as she walked, and she wondered if she hadn't gone and hit it somehow.  
  
The man, she realised now that she was closer, was not normal. She recognized him. He was staring at her, and she him. So.. it was true. She was in Middle Earth. 


	10. Secrets

A/N: Teehee. Narnia? I love reading my reviews. Thats very thoughtful of you, Samus, always reveiwing my chapters. Thanks all! Oh.. and about the popping in and out of Middle Earth thing. Sort of, but sort of not. Hence the summary. Pretty soon Erin's gonna have to choose...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Erin loved Rivendell. Every thing she saw she loved. And all the elves.. she'd never seen them before, nt in real life, until now. They were so graceful, she felt clumsy even wehn she wasn't tripping and falling.  
  
She spent most of her time exploring with Pippin and Merry, and hung around with Sam and Frodo. She really wondered about Jackie, though, and what had happened to her.  
  
Erin knew Gandalf was there in Rivendell, but she avoided him as much as possible. So far, he was the most suspicious of her.  
  
One day, Erin saw a man on a horse come riding in carrying the limp figure of a girl. Her curiosity got teh better of her and she quickly got closer.  
  
Erin was shocked. The girl was Jacklynn Kelly Roberts, her very best and oldest friend. Erin was so worried about her friend, she hardly noticed the one carrying her. But when she did, she couldn't stop staring. It was Legolas.  
  
Erin noticed something strange, and saw that Jackie's eyes were open. Their eyes met, then Jackie winked, and closed her eyes again. Erin couldn't help but giggle. She was totally faking it. Erin turned around to run and find her friends, and ran smack into Strider. Embarassed, she hurried off, blushing. He must think she was such a freak!  
  
Later that day, Erin visited Jackie who was sleeping in a room. She jumped onto her bed and sat, waiting for her to wake up. When she did, she screamed, and Erin screamed, and then they both had a fit of giggles, and Jackie attacked Erin with a pillow.  
  
"I was so worried about you!"Erin cried, and snatched up a pillow to whack Jackie.  
  
"You didn't have to worry! I was meeting the cutest guy ever!" Jackie said and flopped back down onto the bed.  
  
"While we're on the subject.. you didn't really faint, did you?"Erin giggled and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Well, I did at first." Jackie shrugged."Anyways, you were right! This place is awesome."  
  
"And you haven't even met my friends yet."  
  
The two stared at eachother for a moment. Then Jackie let out another scream and hugged her friend.  
  
Just then, Legolas ran into the room. He frowned a little.  
  
"I was alerted by your screaming. Whats the matter?"  
  
Jackie snorted and rolled off the bed, and Erin blushed."Nothing... we were just talking." This made Jackie laugh even harder, somehow. Legolas nodded, though he was definitely confused. He left the room.  
  
Jackie and Erin spent the day exploring and enjoying their time. Jackie wasn't at all shy when she met the hobbits, and this made Erin a little jealous.. btu she shrugged it off. Jackie was her friend and you shouldn't be jealous of friends.  
  
"Hiya Frodo!!" Jackie said, and greeted the hobbit with a hug. He looked a little shocked but he smiled anyway.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jackie! Erin's bestest friend ever." She said, and grinned as the other three came up. Jackie got on well with the others. Again, Erin felt a little jealous. She had to work on that, because she couldn't stay so shy.  
  
Jackie was having a tiny problem. Everytime she passed Legolas, she giggled like a maniac and had to turn away. The same thing went for Strider, and every time she did it, he gave her a funny look. He must be thinking we're the perfect match, Jackie and me. Erin thougth with amusement. Lately she'd been much mroe careful about mouthing words and letting things slip. Jackie wasn't, though. Often, Erin couldn't get her to shut up. She'd go off about something that would happen later, but most seemed to think she was crazy. The one who didn't, though, mattered more. Gandalf was always watching, it seemed. Erin was getting nervous. When she tried explaining this to Jackie, she'd said they had a right to know.  
  
"But you don't get it, Jack! We aren't supposed to know!" But she'd just shrugged and walked off.  
  
"Someday you'll wish you'd listened...." Erin muttered, glaring after her friend.  
  
"Listened to what?" Came a voice from behind her. Erin turned slowly. There was Gandalf, standing twice as tall as her.  
  
"Nothing.. you wouldn't understand.."Erin turned and started walking.  
  
"I wouldn't? Why don't you try explaining it to me?"He said, and Erin turned to look back at him. He didn't seem so scary now.  
  
"Hmm.. well.. where do I begin.."She frowned and glanced around to see if anybody was listening."Well.. I'm not from around here. I'm not from this world. I'm from a place called Earth where.. where things here are just part of a story. And I've read the story.. I know how it ends.."  
  
Erin wasn't sure that that had made sense, but Gandalf was looking thoughtful."What kind of story?"  
  
"Well.. it talks about Frodo and how he must go and destroy the ring with the Fellowships and.."She chewed her lip. She couldn't reveil what would happen soon enough.  
  
Gandalf was looking serious now."You are saying, then, that you know how this will end? If we can destroy the One Ring?"  
  
Erin nodded slowly." I know all that is going to happen. Thats how I know what people are going to say.."  
  
"Maybe you are exactly what we need to do this."  
  
"No! I can't interfere. It wouldn't be right. If I did, I could change the whole thing!"  
  
Gandalf didn't seem to be listening. He was walking away and, Erin, being as short as she was, could not keep up very well. It was useless, anyway. He wasn't listening. She had to go find Jacklynn.  
  
Later Frodo was called off to a private meeting. Erin couldn't go, so she hung out with Merry, Pippin, and Jackie. They ended up spying on the meeting about halfway through.  
  
The group of men were argueing, and Frodo was staring down at the Ring. It was te first time Erin had gotten a good look at the thing, and it made her shiver. Jackie, it seemed, hadn't quite realised how real everything it was.  
  
"Oh wow! Its just like the movie!" Jackie said, too loudly. Pippin was smiling at her in a way that meant,'I have no idea what your saying'. Finally, Erin heard Frodo saying, "I will take it! I will take it!" And it got quiet. Jackie was getting ready to run out there as the rest were saying how they'd help. Erin had no intention of volunteering for this. She wouldn't last out there. Pippin and Merry were rushing out, after Sam.  
  
"Wait! We're coming to!" "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Said Merry. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Said Pippin. "Well, that rules you out Pip." Said Merry. Jackie was just about to run out as well when Erin caught her arm."NO!" She hissed."Use your head, you idiot. We can't go. We can't fight!" Jackie frowned and nodded, but she was disappointed. She truly wanted to go along. 


	11. Leaving Again

A/N: Oh my! Poptarts? OH YAY! Thanks WillowVilya. Yes, they will go along.. I can't tell you more than that!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days passed after the Fellowship left. Jackie was angry with Erin, though she refused to say it. Erin could tell, though.  
  
"You know that this is right, Jack. If we were to go, we'd mess up everything, and maybe they'd die." Erin said reasonably. Jackie gave her a mean look and walked away. Se sighed. She wanted to see everything play out as well, but knew it wasn't right.  
  
Erin quite enjoyed Rivendell. It was peaceful always. But she worried about the nine who left. She knew, of course, what would happen to them. But she still worried.  
  
Late evening, Erin looked down to the gates, and saw a girl struggling to get herself onto a horse. It was Jackie, and she planned on leaving. Erin chewed her lip and ran down to her as fast as she could. She was lucky Jackie had never ridden a horse, because by the time she'd gotten to her, she was still trying to climb up.  
  
"Jackie! How could you? You meant to leave me behind, I know you did!" Erin accused, her hands hands on her hips.  
  
"I didn't want to leave you here, Erin! You wouldn't come, so I decided to go on my own. I can't stay here." Jackie groaned as she jumped up, and then slid back down.  
  
"Goodness. Here.." Erin knelt down so that Jackie could stand on her shoulders and get up, which she did. Jackie felt a pang of guilt for wanting to leave her friend behind. Once up, she reached down and held her hand to Erin.  
  
"Please. Come with me."Jackie asked quietly. Reluctantly, Erin took her hand. Jackie smiled and pulled her up in front of her."I'm assuming you know how to ride?"  
  
Erin nodded and got the horse running. Away from Rivendell and into the unknown.  
  
A/N: Yes, very short chapter. Having bad writers block. Its sucks. I need ideas. More later! 


	12. AN

A/N: Hey guys. I totally apologize for not updating for a while.. I had a plan for this story, I really did, but somehow I've lost it. I need ideas and.. I'm gonna stop writing for a little while. It could be only for a week. I dunno. Review if you'd like to. :o) And thanks again for reading. The reviews meant so much to me.


End file.
